


Of Plans and Play

by Komatsu



Series: A World of Love [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Rape Mentions, Sex, polyfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: A prequel to Say the Word. You should read that one first as this fic contains spoilers for it.In a world where the four members of the Crystal Crew live together and love together, they find it's easier to save the world in each other's arms. After all, what better way to be harmonious with one another than being together at night? Sometimes, though, they find that they need more than just love. One night, Agnes proposes something to them they've never thought of before. This is smut, and polyamorous smut.





	1. You want us to do what to you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my previous fic in this series, [Say the Word](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8106622). However, you should definitely read that one first, because this is a bit of a spoiler for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Note that all characters are assumed to be 18 and over.

"You want us to do _what_ to you?" Edea yelped, unsure if she had heard her girlfriend right. She blinked down at the brunette that was curled next to her.

"I… care for you all," Agnes said, and she pressed her hand against a warm cheek. "I truly do. But I can't help but notice you treat me differently than one another."

As obviously evidenced by the loud, carnal noises their two boyfriends were making on the other bed. Edea glanced over them as Ringabel laughed at Tiz again, then choked on that laugh when the younger man renew the motions of his hips, determined to pound him squarely into the mattress. 

She rolled over Agnes in an attempt to ignore them. Luckily, they had sound proofed the room months ago, after a few mortifying moments.

"Well… maybe we do," the blonde admitted after a moment, when Agnes gazed at her expectantly.  "But that's because we don't want to _hurt_  you, Agnes. Ringabel likes it when it's rough, and Tiz and I can take it, but…"

"Are you implying that I am not as strong as the rest of you?" Agnes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no no," Edea hastened to correct. "You are, and you've stood at our side in so many fights that we would be fools to not know that. It's just that you're… the Vestal of Wind. We went on this journey to protect you."

Agnes went silent, sighing. Her hands traced down Edea's bare side and hip, catching on the leather harness she wore on her hips. "You have protected me from so much, just as I hope I have protected you."

"You have." Edea leaned down to kiss her.

"But," Agnes continued, pushing Edea back. "I have entrusted myself to you all. I want to be treated as an equal when we're like this. I don't want any of you to have to hold back, and I want to be…"

Whatever she wanted to be, their conversation ended as Tiz groaned, stilling his hips against Ringabel's as he came. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, flushing deeper as the older man laughed again.

"Did I not tell you, Tiz?"

Tiz shoved him down, ruffled his hand viciously in Ringabel's hair.  "It's not the same!" he insisted, but tottered off the bed. "Tag, Edea."

Edea slapped her hand down against Tiz's. "Got it. Leave it to me!" She tugged at the strap of the harness she wore like a second skin these days. Agnes giggled and wrapped her arms around Tiz as he sat down heavily.

"Oh, what's this?" Ringabel caught side of Edea as she approached. "That isn't fair! This is not a fair test of skills. A strap-on is cheating!"

"You're the one who said you could outlast us all. You didn't say how." Edea rolled her eyes. Despite his protests, the grin that he gave her was wide and easy as she settled between his open legs. He lifted his calves to her shoulders, and Edea entered him easily, their hips meeting briefly before she started to rock into him.

Agnes turned away from them as the bed began to creak under their motions, instead focusing on her beloved boyfriend, whose eyes were drooping slightly. He was tugging off the condom around his member, but seemed to have trouble tying it off. She helped him, kissing his chin.

"It's because he's a Dark Knight," Tiz groused, but returned the kiss while she gave his soft member a consolatory pat. "Not because he's some sort of sex god."

"We all know that," Agnes agreed. Ringabel's high pain enjoyment and tolerance meant that it often took longer for him to find release. However, she was starting to doubt that it was only Dark Knights who had masochistic tendencies. 

"What were you and Edea talking about?" he asked, cocking his head and yawning.

Agnes flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she ducked her chin down "You heard us?"

"Well, I heard her shout." His fingers tucked under her chin, lifted it so that their eyes met. "It's okay. You want something?"

How could she tell him what she wanted? How dark her desires were? They were something she was only just beginning to accept, and to say them allowed was almost too much. She licked her dry lips. Tiz would never judge her...

"I would like to be treated roughly one night," she said, and while Tiz's eyebrow lifted at the confession, he did not stop her. Emboldened, she continued. "Perhaps even... more. To be used. Used and broken, instead of handled like a glass vase. I'm not glass, Tiz!"

"We're not doing that," Tiz replied immediately, his eyebrows furrowing. "We can do rough, but Agnes…"

"I have fantasies," she forced out, her cheeks burning hotly. "Of being held down and - and -  you all never hold me down like you do one another. I've never been taken so hard that I can't walk in the morning. I want that." She wanted to experience it. The mere thought sent pulsations to her stomach and the core of her sex. She wanted more than that, darker fantasies that she did not know how to voice, but this was a start.

"We can do that," he repeated. "But… Agnes…"

"I will use the Monk asterisk if I must."

That got him to relax. "Haha, I don't think it'll come to that. Have long have you wanted this?"

Ever since they had started laying together, she thought, her mind going back to the days of quick liaisons over tables and in closets. Those times had been thrilling and breathtaking, and due to the quickness of the sessions, they had not been the most gentle. Ever since they'd been able to set aside an empty room in the Grandship inn, their lovemaking sessions, pairs or groups, had become careful, more involved. Less focus on the act of sex and more of the moments around it. Not that she entirely minded the change. It was just that… she wanted more.

"A while," she finally replied.

Tiz was quiet for a moment. "I… don't know," he finally stated. "Do you really want that sort of thing?"

Did he think she was as perverted as Ringabel now? "Yes, please."'

"Let's talk about it," he suggested then, and the smile he gave her was warm and accepting. "We want you to enjoy this, you know? There's no point if you're not happy."

"I am happy," she was quick to correct him, and she kissed his cheek. "You all make me happy, no matter what we do."

Tiz's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. Sighing in content, her hands trailed down his muscular chest and stomach, tracing circles with her nails. She suddenly dug them in deep, and heard the man hiss in her ear. His lips found her neck, and he left gentle, passionate kisses, burying his face in her skin.

This was exactly what she'd been referring to, she thought. Tiz's cock was twitching with life against her thigh, and now she reached down to stroke him to full size, stopping when she heard her name.

"Agnes," Edea whined. "Agnes, I need your help."

"Don't listen to her," Ringabel cut in, his voice strained. "Please, please don't listen to her." 

She and Tiz looked curiously over to them all the same. Ringabel's open legs were wrapped tightly around Edea's hips, keeping the woman and her strap-on buried deep in his entrance without movement. Her hand was now tugging at his cock relentlessly even as he tried to fight her hands off.

The sight of it, bobbing in the air, being batted around carelessly, entranced her. She almost missed what Edea said next. "It's yours. Come ride it."

"Nooo…." Ringabel wailed unconvincingly.

Tiz chortled, hiding behind his hands. "He never did say he could outlast us separately," the brunet man pointed out, and he nudged Agnes forward. "Go on. Once we're all done, we can talk." He lay back on the bed as she left him.

Agnes eyed Ringabel's cock as she approached the big bed they all shared on these nights. Even now, months after the first time she'd found herself coupling with him, it was hard to take her eyes off of him. "Don't stare at it," the man groused, seeming to accept his fate. He grasped Agnes's thighs as she straddled him, facing Edea.

Edea's hands groped her behind and pulled her closer, lifting her up. Agnes reached underneath to cradle the head of Ringabel's piece in two fingers. Together, the three of guided his shaft straight up into her entrance, and the woman gave a sigh of pleasure as she bottomed out. Her back straightened as she pushed her chest into Edea's.

"I am so screwed," Ringabel moaned as the girls started to move together.

"That's the idea," his blonde girlfriend snapped at him, but the kiss she gave Agnes was gentle, though sloppy with their movements, saliva mixing with sweat and dripping down to their breasts. Their bodies undulated in rough, unpracticed rhythms together. Agnes found herself lost to the wild motions, holding her girlfriend tightly as Ringabel grasped her thighs tightly to hold her down against him. Every time Edea drove into him, he drove up in the Vestal, his cock filling her deeply. It was almost enough to slake the thirst in her.

"He's gonna come," Edea whispered in her ear. "I can feel it."

Agnes could feel it too, in the way that Ringabel fingers dug into her skin almost painfully. He was gasping for breath and his pumps up into her body were quickly become erratic and uneven. When he was this close, he tended to let loose. "Agnes…" he moaned out her name as he held her still against him for a moment.

It was a safe day for her. "Yes," she said, giving him permission to come inside of her. She couldn't miss the way that Edea smiled and kissed her temple.

She rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder as Edea's movements stilled. Below them, Ringabel was moaning as he thrust up into Agnes a few more frantic times, before she felt his hips tense, and a blooming of warmth in her body as he released. Oh, oh...

"Dammit… " Ringabel said, running one hand through his damp hair.  Agnes almost felt sorry for him, especially when Edea rotated her hips, pushing her strap-on against his entrance. His hips jerked up again. Agnes whimpered.

"We win!" Edea said cheerfully, kissing Agnes. 

"That's cheating," the blond mumbled. Edea finally slipped her strap-on out of his used entrance, slapping him on the rear. When his knees lowered, she helped Agnes carefully climb off him, letting his soft, wet piece fall out of her. Her own sex ached.

"We still win," Edea giggled. "What was it again. Anything we want? Anything?!"

"Mercy, Edea, mercy!"

Agnes tried not to tremble as she settled on the bed, but she could not resist sliding her fingers to massage her messy sex; Ringabel's release smeared across her fingers as she dipped them in, and she flushed at the sight that she must have been.

"Look at her," Edea was chastising Ringabel now. "You left her hanging."

"He did not," Agnes tried to protest, but it was clearly obvious she wanted more. 

"Come here." Ringabel swung his legs to the side, closing them gingerly as he rolled and reached for her. Agnes swallowed as she crawled into his arms, squeaking as they wrapped around her and rocked her back with him. Leaning her head against his chest, she could smell his scent, hear how his heart was still pounding.

Edea was unstrapping the harness of her strapon, sighing. "We really need another strap-on, guys." Agnes agreed with her; as it was, the strapon provided no relief or pleasure toward the wearer, and knew from experience how Edea must have been aching. Of course, it was Edea's fault to begin with that their other one had broken. "Tiz?"

"Yeah," Tiz said. "I can go again." His piece was fully erect again, his hand loose around the base, and he tugged at himself even as Edea bounced over to where he sat, straddling his hips. Agnes watched as they kissed, as Tiz entered the blonde easily, as their hips met with loud, wet noises. Her tongue ran over her lips.

Ringabel's fingers rubbed lazily over her clit, his clean hand pushing some of her hair out of her face. She turned her attention to him, looking into his twinkling eyes.

"So what do you want, Agnes?" he asked her. Judging from the look he gave, she felt he might have an idea. When she bit her lip, he thrust two fingers into her sex and scissored them, thumb pressing up against her clit.

"Ah-" she said, opening her legs to drape one across his hips. "I was telling Edea, and Tiz…"

"I figured," Ringabel replied. "Tiz had that look he gets whenever he doesn't know how to feel about some news."

It's true, he had. Agnes found her hips rotating into the easy, familiar motion of his hands. He watched her carefully. With Ringabel, it seemed easier to express her feelings.

"I want to be treated roughly. The same way you treat Edea and Tiz. Do the same to me, please." And more, she added privately. Her fantasies could come later. In response, Ringabel pulled his hand back to flick his fingers sharply against her pulsing clit; she gasped. 

"Like that?"

He understood! Agnes swallowed. "More," she confessed. "The same way that you're treated. I want to be taken and used and _hurt_  and - " Ringabel was getting the same look on his face that Tiz got when he wasn't sure about something. She bit her lip.

Ringabel's fingers were more sure, more firm as they massaged circles around her clit. "Let's start small," he offered and kissed her before shimmying down to kneel between her legs. She rested her thighs on his shoulders and tugged his head closer as his tongue began to roam. What they had discovered, was that if Ringabel put his mouth to better use than talking, it was second to none. She found herself moaning, cries increasing in loudness and pitch as he caressed her needy sex with his tongue. His lips wrapped gently around her clit and she could feel him smile as he sucked, tongue curling over and over her center, causing her to buck. His hands forced her hips down.

And then he bit, scraping the edge of his teeth against her most sensitive parts. 

Agnes gasped, looking down the length of her body with wide eyes, meeting his gaze with her own. She swallowed, then tugged his face toward her again, nodding. She felt his teeth again and again, and the orgasm that rippled through her some minutes later seemed sharper, more keen than usual.

He gave her a thumbs up. She giggled. Nearby, Tiz and Edea were still wrapped up in one another, though judging by the sound of Edea's cries, they were nearly finished. Ringabel pulled a throw blanket over her and draped his arms around her form as they waited for their lovers to finish. 

"So Agnes wants us to fuck her really roughly," Edea announced as the four of them sat on the big bed some time later after they'd all finished and cleaned up a bit. She was stretched out, draping half on Ringabel's lap and half over Agnes's.

"Edea!" Agnes gasped, aghast. Her hands flew to her flushed cheeks. No, instead of being embarrassed, she smacked Edea's behind. "You can't just tell them!"

"What? We all know by now. And we didn't, well now we know!"

"How rough are talking, Agnes?" Tiz asked her. He was playing with her feet, and now his eyes were on her.

Agnes let out a soft noise of embarrassment, hiding her face behind her hair. She had nothing to fear, no longer had any part of herself to hide from them, but it she had been the last of the four to be open about her desires to begin with. She couldn't fully distance herself from her upbringing; her desires and wants came second to her duties. And while she had long accepted that her duties could include her sexual, emotional duties to the three around her, she had been content for so long to focus on their needs.

They waited for her.

"We don't have to talk about this now, if you don't want to," Ringabel said after the awkward silence, and he reached down to tug Edea's nipples. "Unlike _some_ people, I'm sure Tiz and I can wait."

"No, no, I can do it," Agnes insisted, even as Edea protested and batted at his hands. She had brought it up now, and she wasn't sure she'd ever get the courage to repeat it. She just had to say it. 

Tiz scooted over, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Let's try this. Close your eyes," he said, his voice soothing. "Tell us about those fantasies of yours."

Swallowing, Agnes did as she was told, taking deep breaths and …  "It is very hard to focus when you're wiggling like that, Edea."

She didn't open her eyes, but could hear the sounds of Ringabel growling and tussling, and Edea was lifted bodily off her lap. Giggling, Agnes settled back against Tiz, running her tongue over her lips as she got comfortable. His hand stroked a circle over her skin.

She breathed, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"In my fantasies," she started slowly, lifting her hands to hide the blush and the smile on her lips. "I'm… restrained. Tied up. Ropes, or chains. I can't move... I'm tied to something. There are men around me that I cannot see, and they're all - they're all taking me relentlessly even as I beg them to stop. They won't stop, and they're everywhere, in my sex, in my… my _ass_ , in my mouth.  Everywhere. They're so rough and it hurts, as they bind my breasts and my arms and legs and take turns with me, but they always bring me to climax. They force me to come, whether I like it or not. They treat me like I'm something to be used and thrown away. Over and over. And as soon as they're done with me, I just lay there, covered in come.." The words spilled over her lips quickly now. She pressed her thighs together.

There was silence.

"That's a little more than rough," Tiz said. He swallowed.

"Agnes, that's pretty…"

"Sexy," Ringabel interrupted Edea. "I had no idea you were the type to enjoy that sort of treatment. We're kindred spirits."

Edea smacked his arm. "Shut _up_ , Ringabel." She turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "Agnes, why didn't you tell us before? Those seem pretty intense. This can't have just happened yesterday." The blonde bit her lip.

"It's embarrassing," the brunette admitted, squirming back into Tiz's arms. "Only lecherous, perverted people derive pleasure from this sort of pain." She looked at Ringabel as she spoke.

He frowned at her, shaking his head. "If it's what you truly want, then it's not perverted. You'll know we're always happy to do whatever you want. You'd do the same for us." He did not deny the allegations but spoke truth. She'd done similar things for them in the past; Ringabel in particular was always happy to be spanked (among other things), Edea enjoyed sexual exhaustion, and Tiz had expressed a fondness for biting.

"Exactly," Edea said. "We've got paddles and rope here. Just say the word and we'll use them!"

They didn't understand the full extent of her fantasy, she thought, biting her lip and ducking her head down. They merely thought that she wanted them to be rough. To tie her up, blindfold her, gag her. They thought she wanted _them_ to do all of this, when in reality, she wanted someone unknown to be hurting her. She didn't want just her lovers.

Edea was touching her face now. "Hey…" All of her lovers looked concerned, and Agnes buried her hands in her face.

"I want to be raped!" she cried. Her cheeks were burning, flushed with shame and embarrassment.

"No," Tiz said after another moment's pause. "We're not doing it. No."

"Absolutely not," Ringabel agreed. "Agnes, there's other things we can do to you that - "

"Shut up, Ringabel," Edea said, and Agnes found herself being drawn into her girlfriend's arms, Edea's hand gentle as it stroked down her hair and back. "That's not the same, is it, Agnes?" The brunette shook her head.

"But Edea-!"

"Look, okay. Agnes isn't the only one who's fantasized about a lot, a  _lot_  of men, _Ringabel_. She knows what it means when she says this." Edea rubbed Agnes's back. "It's… different."

It was. Agnes wanted to be at someone's mercy. She wanted to have control wrested from her fingertips and cruelly denied, no matter how she might be. She wanted to feel completely raw and bruised, inside and out. It was a shameful desire to feel, she knew. Completely unacceptable for her to feel as a Vestal and girlfriend to three wonderful people. Her mind had simply wandered to it one night, after they'd all started sleeping together. If two men were good, why not more? And what if those men were rough with her, just like she wanted her lovers to be? And… it had escalated quickly.

"It's alright, Agnes," she heard Edea soothing her. "We'll figure something out, won't we?" Edea glanced around at their boyfriends.

Ringabel rocked a little, his legs crossed. "I don't know, Edea… it's one thing to want a little pain when we're having sex. Some whips, some spanking, even blood, but… this is different. I don't want to do that to her. Or anyone, really."

"Yeah," Tiz agreed. "I could… I could never do that to her."

"Hey, don't you two owe us? We won, you lost." Edea poked her finger against Ringabel's shoulder. "You said you'd do anything.

"I wasn't the one who lost," Tiz pointed out.

"You lost to Ringabel, so you lost to me! Anything, Tiz."

"Edea!"

Her lovers were arguing because of her, and Agnes found it too much. She could no longer continue the conversation.  "I would like to go to sleep. I believe it's past our bedtime" she said, looking up at them. Her eyes stung.

They shared guilty glances. "We can go to sleep. Here or…"

"No. Not here." 

While they used this room for sex, they did not often sleep in it. Too many questions. They had their own shared bedrooms, boys and girls, that contained their clothes and personal items, along with the beds that they were supposed to be using.

She felt embarrassed, not just for her confession but also for her behaviour, staying quiet and to herself as the group cleaned up for the night. She sat on a chair and watched as Tiz stripped the soiled bedclothes off the bed, dropping them into a pile for next morning's laundry. Any dirty clothes they'd accumulated joined the pile; panties, drawers, a sweat-soaked shirt. Ringabel was cleaning up the trash; used condom wrappers, packets of lubricant, tissues. As he cleaned each area, he sprayed lemon water to help with the smell, finally opening up the far window for fresh air. Edea was packing away their toys, cleaning each one before putting it back in its bag and then, into the large chest they used to hide them. As soon as they were all put away, she locked it.

Tiz offered her her bathrobe. "Here."

"Thank you, Tiz." She wrapped it around herself tightly. Her nightgown had been soiled earlier, but she had more in her room to change into.

"Look, Agnes," Tiz said nervously, rubbing his arm. "It's not that I don't - I just - "

"It's alright," she assured him. "I understand." Edea came up behind them and started to push them toward the door.

"Let's just all go to bed, okay? It's too late, and we're tired. We'll talk about it later."

The four of them went quietly down the halls of the inn, parting in front of their separate rooms. Inside, Agnes was so relieved to see that Airy was asleep; the fairy never seemed to notice or care about her late nice absences anymore, which the Vestal was thankful for. She had no idea how she could possibly explain that away.

She changed into a fresh, clean nightgown, brushed her hair and braided it, pinning the long braid on the top of her head. Her actions were the same she'd done nearly every night for months (or was it years) now, but something made her arms feel heavy, her steps wooden as she crossed the room and climbed into bed.

She had closed her eyes and counted to 10 before she felt Edea joining her. 

The other girl was warm, her hand soft and gentle under Agnes's breasts as she cuddled close. When she spoke, it was with a hushed voice; their sex room may have been sound-proofed, but Airy was only feet away now.

"Do you really want that, Agnes? Are you sure?"

Agnes shifted uncomfortably. "I am sure, yes."

"... okay. We'll do it, then. The boys don't know it yet, but we'll do it."


	2. Keep your hands on the wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea needs her favorite partiner-in-crime, Ringabel, to offer her support as she tries to fulfill Agnes's fantasy. What better way to get on his good side than through his stomach? And maybe a bit more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Rindea here.

Edea checked the calendar one last time before she made the hike up to the bridge of the Grandship, carrying with her some bottles of water and a few sandwiches. They were running low on meat in the Drunken Pig, and so had decided to make their way to the Eisen region to resupply. There, they would also awaken the Fire Crystal, so long as Agnes had rested appropriately and had prepared for it. Ringabel had been flying for most of the day, and had said he'd be flying until they reached land or when the moon came out, whichever came first. According to the calendar she'd just checked though, it was the night of the new moon. That idiot.

As his girlfriend - one of them, at least, though most people didn't know about the other - Edea felt it was her responsibility, at least sometimes, to make sure that he ate when he was flying. He could get so caught up in watching the clouds and stars and _weather_ patterns. She was dating a man who liked _weather patterns_.

"Ringabel, how's it going up there?" she called as she stepped in the bridge. A quick look around told her that it was empty of all but the man at the helm.

"Clear skies, sunny day, and now a beautiful woman here? It can get no better!"

She snorted, then locked the door behind her.

They were nearly certain that Datz and Zatz knew of the relationship that the four had, though they didn't really ask about it; Datz had simply moved out of the inn and into the pub one day. He'd insisted that he wanted to be closer to the booze, but considering that he'd caught them in various situations, in various places, even now she doubted that had been his whole reason. The room they could have sex in had, after all, then been his suggestion.

Still, Edea didn't exactly want them - or Tiz or Agnes - walking into this. She needed to talk to Ringabel alone, without interruption.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep flying. You wanted to get there before nightfall?"

"Preferably. At the very least, I would like to be able to see the coastline before we tuck in for the night. That way, we'll be able to spend much of the day tomorrow shopping for supplies. Ah, you've brought me lunch?"

"It's almost dinner," she corrected him, setting the bottles of water and sandwiches on a small table down the stairs.

"My hands are full. Feed them to me." Ringabel said, grinning widely at her, then opening his mouth.

"Sit down, Ringabel. I'll take the wheel for a while." She knew more than most assumed; even if she wasn't as skilled as others, she knew how to steer and how to keep control. She wouldn't crash on open water.

His protest was only a cursory one. Ringabel ate quickly, took a brief nap, then was ready to rejoin her again at the wheel. Edea had been enjoying the silence, lost in her thoughts as she planned out all the ways their conversation could go, and jumped when Ringabel's hands covered her own.

"What is that you want, Edea?" he asked.

Edea huffed. "What do you mean, what do I _want_? Can't a girl come and bring lunch - dinner - to her boyfriend? Last time I do you a favor."

Ringabel kissed the top of her head. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll never say no to lunch from you." His hands trailed down her wrists and arms, gliding down her sides until he could grasp her waist, where he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Edea had to give him credit for not going straight to her chest or butt. "It's just that you look like you're thinking. Thinking serious things, at that, and not about ways to make my life harder."

"Oh, I don't need to _think_ of ways to do that, Ringabel," she said sweetly. Then she decided to just go for it. "But you're right; Right now, I'm thinking about Agnes. About last night."

Ringabel was silent for a moment. "I have to admit I was quite surprised to hear our Lady Vestal's fantasies are so…. Sordid. Isn't it always the quiet ones?"

"Oh oh, like we all haven't a few of our own.Like that time that Tiz asked us to lick ice cream off his body? With chocolate sauce, on top of that. "

"As I said, it's always - wait what, when was this? I don't remember that."

Edea just laughed. "You don't like sweets, remember? We didn't want you getting sick."

"I would have still liked to have been _involved_ ," he protested with a huff. "In any case, it is the quiet ones, isn't it? That's why _your_ fantasies are so cute."

Edea's cheeks coloured; some of her sexual fantasies involved cuddles and soft touches, _love-making_ , and Ringabel was well aware of that. Then again - "Oh, like you don't have the same ones! Can we stay on topic, please?"

"Fine. So our sweet, quiet Agnes wants us to be forceful with her, and against her will if possible. I know about those types of fantasies. I'm just not sure how far we should take it. There's a lot that could go wrong, and I… nor Tiz, want to ever truly hurt _either_ of you. He and I would be the ones doing most of the work, you realize."

She sighed. "Remember the time that we put a dress on you? When you were a girl, and went around Caldisla with Tiz, pretending to be his girlfriend. You even had him fuck you in the dress!"

"How could I forget? I still think I made a very darling girl."

" _Anyway_ , that was just roleplay, Ringabel. Wouldn't the same apply here? I mean, I'm pretty sure we're not going to go recruit some guys off the street for this. She needs to stay with us."

"With us. Raping her."

"Yes. We just play the part, if that's what she wants to experience. Of course, we'll have to make sure there's a way to stop the play if it's too much, but you love acting, don't you? This will be a cinch for you."

Ringabel was quiet for a moment before letting out his breath. "It still seems different, but I suppose you have a point. We can do anything with roleplay, can't we? I… I know I've heard of similar things before. It could probably be done… very well, I'm in."

"It can be. Here, take the wheel." Ringabel took the wheel from her, and she turned to face him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she gave him a kiss. "Thanks for the support, Ringabel. We just have to talk to Tiz, now."

His frown turned into a soft smile, and he leaned down to nuzzle their noses together. "You would do anything for her."

"And you as well, along with Tiz," Edea reminded him, kissing him again. "We do this for each other, remember. Agnes wants something that only we can give her. I've thought of things like that, too. You know, what it's like to be with lots of men at the same time"

"Oh?" Her boyfriend wagged his eyebrows. "Tell me about these thoughts of yours."

"You're flying, remember?" Edea nestled into him, resting her head against his shoulder, while her hands trailed down his chest and stomach. He took a deep breath, resting his head against hers, and the two of them stood there for some time, the rumble of the engine underneath them. He'd been so easy to convince, she was thinking; she'd gone to him first because she knew he would understand Agnes's masochistic desires more than Tiz, but that had been easier than expected. He deserved a cookie for that, and as he didn't like sweets, he'd have to get the next best thing.

Ringabel yelped when her hand moved further until she could firmly grasp him between the legs. He wasn't hard, but she could easily fix that, she thought, hands already reaching for his belt.

Ringabel swallowed. "I'm flying, remember?" He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

His belt was unbuckled, his pants came undone, and Edea tapped her fingers down his lower belly, enjoying the way that his stomach clenched. His cock was already stirring, a nudge against her palm as she rubbed the front of his drawers. Her fingers caressed the sides of his piece through the cloth, feeling his pulse more and more as he came to life.

"E-Edea…" Ringabel whined when she scraped her nails down his half-hard length through the thin fabric. "I'm _flying_."

"So don't take your hands off the wheel," she retorted and went to her knees.

Ringabel whimpered, but to his credit he tightened his grip on the stokes of the wheel. Pushing his pants to his ankles, Edea grasped Ringabel's thighs for support, mouthing his heated member through the cotton. Her lips left damp spots, and she could feel it twitch against her lips with each caress, until his drawers strained over the tent that she'd created and seemed to budge no more. 

"You're _evil_ ," he hissed as she took hold of the waistband, tugged it down. 

"You really shouldn't say that to a woman about to take your dick in her mouth," she pointed out, blowing warm air against his cock as it popped out.

He only made a strangled noise, his hips jutting forward. Edea took her sweet time, kissing the damp head of his cock. Pursing her lips, she flicked her tongue out to taste him, the tip of it pressing into the tiny opening. She repeated this again and again, trailing a path of kisses down the length of his piece and back up the underside, until she could suck at the bottom of the head, teeth scraping behind her lips. He was shaking now, his legs tight; glancing up at him she could see that his face was red, his gaze alternating between her and looking back out the window. She smiled at him.

Her mouth engulfed the head of his cock, causing him to moan and tilt his head back. She kept herself there for now, tonguing the underside as she sucked him. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock for stability, just barely moving up the very base of his length. She could stay like this for a while if she had to, closing her eyes so that she could concentrate, but she wasn't sure how long Ringabel would be able to stand it. Already, her boyfriend's hips were rocking in an attempt to get her to take more, but the grip on his thighs kept him from doing much, and she moved back with him each time.

"Edea," Ringabel groaned. " _ Please _ ."

She was being a bit hard on him, wasn't she? He'd just agreed to help her get Agnes get… well, to help her with Agnes's fantasy, and now she was teasing him. Edea pulled back to give the tip of his piece another kiss before wrapping her lips around him again, and sliding those lips down his length properly this time. Judging from the noise he made now, he liked it. Edea closed her eyes again, working up and down Ringabel's straining length. Her hand pumped along with her mouth, aided in its movement by the spit she left on him, twisting and scraping her nails as it went. 

Ringabel had stamina, and from experience she knew he could take a while to reach climax, so Edea went at a leisurely pace, taking her time. Heat was building between her own legs, pleasurable and lovely, and she ground her thighs together for some relief, unable to touch herself with her hands full. In time, she could feel her boyfriend's member growing warmer, twitching more, and the presence of his pre-come in the back of her throat. He was about to blow, and she would -

Ringabel's hand cradled the back of her head, tangled in her hair and pulled her back off his cock. Startled, Edea glanced up at him, eyes wide, mouth open. He didn't seem angry; his face was red and his breath was ragged, but there was a crooked grin on his face.

"I saw land. We're anchored for the night," he explained.

"Good," Edea leaned forward again to kiss the head of the cock so teasingly close. She wanted to finish what she'd started. His grip on her hair tightened, and she stopped.

"Sweetheart, what have we said about sex when I'm flying?" His tone was light, his grin wide.

"It's not sex," she pointed out. "I'm just sucking you. We didn't make any rules against that." They'd just laid down some ground rules that they couldn't have sex with him when flying, because the risk of him taking his hands off the wheel and plunging them into the ocean was too great. No sex. Period.

He opened his mouth to argue, then closed it, shaking his head. "I'm not flying anymore. Come here."

Edea went to her feet and followed him to the tiny loveseat they had shoved to the side of the bridge, dropping her clothes as she went. They felt too warm on her skin now, and would just get in the way. She fully expected him to have her sit on his lap, bend her over the edge, possibly push her up against the back and take her.

Instead, he had her kneel facing away from him, on her knees. "What are you doing?" she asked, moving forward on all fours as he kneeled behind her. Yes, they could do it like this, but wouldn't it be easier if - Ringabel's fingers caressed her heated sex.

"I see that I wasn't the only one enjoying that, " he pointed out, as those digits slipped into the wet opening easily. They twisted and pumped, and Edea placed one foot on the floor so she could rock back into his hand.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she taunted him, biting her lip to keep from crying out as he slipped his fingers out to play with her clit, two of his fingers on either side. Of course she enjoyed sucking him!  It was always fun to see his reactions to it.

Instead of answering, he leaned forward. She felt his lips caress her bottom, his lips drawing out the flesh there. Despite herself, she moaned, dropping her head down. More heat was spiraling between her legs, and her clit throbbed with each pass of his fingers. More, she wanted more. 

His tongue licked against her rear entrance, and she nearly kicked him in the face in shock. "Ringabel!" 

"Yes, Edea? Why don't you touch yourself?"

Her face was warm with both arousal and some embarrassment as she slipped one hand between her legs as he'd suggested, rubbing her clit. His fingers retreated, and she felt two of them press wetly against her ass, seeking entry. Entry they easily received, slipping in without much resistance; she knew now how to relax herself for him.

"That was dangerous," Ringabel was saying against her rear. She struggled to hear him over her own harsh breathing. "And cruel. You're not getting out of this easily."

"This isn't fair," she whined. His fingers scissored, and though it burned, his tongue licked at the sensitive ring of flesh to take the edge off. "Ringabel, I want you in my pussy!" She slapped her neglected, wet sex for emphasis.

He paused. "Do you not - "

"Okay fine… just this once," she relented, her cheeks heating again. If she told him that she didn't want anal sex right now, he'd immediately stop and enter her sex instead, but since he was back there already, his fingers pumping in and out of her, she decided she had changed her mind. He could keep going. 

As soon as he had two fingers in to the knuckle, he added a third. They twisted and pumped and crooked inside of her as he prepared her for entry. His saliva made poor lubricant, but Ringabel managed to reach the nearby bottle of oil that was stashed under the sofa for such emergency situations. Dripping it over her backside, it made the motions of his fingers that much easier. Edea rocked back into his hand, groaning low in her chest as she was stretched and opened. There was pinpricks of pain, but it felt good all the same.

"Ringabel, please… " Edea mumbled as she finally felt him position himself behind her. She had taken to pressing the fingers of her free hand into her mouth for something to focus on besides his wonderful, talented tongue and fingers. Too much heat between her legs, not enough relief. Ringabel was now rubbing the tip of his cock around the rear entrance opened just enough for him, the tip pressing teasingly at the waiting muscle.

"What sort of gentleman makes a lady wait?" he said, his voice already hoarse. Without waiting for her to answer, he pressed himself in, swallowing. She was tight, and dry, and searing with heat. Her body gripped around him as he slowly, slowly pressed himself into her entrance, until he could go no further. One hand slid up Edea's back, feeling the way her body twitched around and underneath him.

"You're no gentleman!" his girlfriend replied, before she started to rock herself on him. Taking her cues, one hand gripped her hair, the other her waist as he met her motions with his own. Their hips met sharply, loudly, neither of them holding back. 

Edea squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the worn fabric of the old sofa as her boyfriend plowed into her from behind. Ringabel could be rough when he was really into the moment, like now. It was difficult for him to hold back both strength and emotions, and he could get so excited, even after all the time they had been together. Usually, she didn't mind, but right now her ass stretched almost uncomfortably around him, though each thrust of his hips eased her opening more and more. They were still novices at anal sex, as much as Ringabel seemed to enjoy it. And as much as she liked the feeling once she'd fully accommodated him, deep, pleasurable pulsations that throbbed behind her clit. Edea moaned tonelessly as she slid her hand down her body again, tucking two fingers into her sex as she desperately rubbed her clit with her thumb. If he wouldn't satisfy her there, she'd have to do it herself.

He'd already been on the cusp of orgasm, and though that had waned somewhat, it hadn't waned enough. Too soon for her liking, she felt both hands grip her hips hard, and he slammed into her one last time before stilling, his moan of pleasure low and primal. She'd never get used to sensation of having him come in her ass, but there was, it warm and fluid. Edea sighed; she was going to make him start hiding condoms in his hair.

Ringabel was softening already as he pulled out, and it was very, very tempting to make a remark about his stamina, but before she could, Ringabel had grabbed her shoulders and was flipping her around. 

"Don't kiss me," she said, pushing him away. He bit into her neck instead, suckling at the flesh there. She closed her eyes, opened her legs and pulled them up as he pushed her thighs apart.

"I won't," he promised. Instead, he knelt down between her open legs where she tangled her hands in his sweat-soaked, sticky hair. His tongue lapped at her swollen clit and Edea moaned her appreciation, tugging his face closer.

Her clitoris was something she had been self-conscious of for many years. It was the largest one she'd ever seen (granted, she had seen only one other), and stood out from her body like a sore thumb. Literally. When she was fully aroused and it was engorged with her desire, it was as big as the pad of her finger. They'd measured it. Her lovers all adored it, found it a part of her body that was uniquely hers and hers alone, and they all loved teasing it. She'd come to accept it now, especially when one of her lovers sucked on it, as Ringabel did now.

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as her orgasm build up hard and fast. Her boyfriend's lips were tight around her clit, the suction almost unbearable. She took to rotating her hips frantically, desperately, in a blind attempt to relieve the sensations that coiled in her core. It was like a wave of firaga, searing hot and powerful. No matter what she did, though, she couldn't escape it. Ringabel moved with her, kept his mouth firmly over her clit, breathing through his nose. His hands were on her thighs, forcing her legs open, preventing her from closing them, stopping him. She hoped he was listening to the way that she moaned from the back of her throat, unable to stop herself from bucking her hips as her thighs tightened, breath catching.

He wouldn't stop until she came, so she gave him that finally, crying out his name, tugging his hair as she rode out of the wave of climax. Pleasure burst out from her core and washed over her in waves from the top of her head, her eyes rolled back, to the very tips of her curling toes. As it abated, he backed off, and she closed her eyes with relief.

When she opened them, he was grinning widely at her.

"I hate you," she said, sighing, but accepted his hand as he helped her sit up.

Together, they stretched out on the sofa, arms and legs wrapped around one another. Tucking her head against his shoulder, Edea could easily reach down to stroke his cock idly, though they both knew he'd need to wash up before anything more happened. There were some lines that just weren't crossed.

Ringabel stretched with a low noise. "Now Edea, what's the plan?"

"Hmm?"

"With Agnes? We need a scenario that we can play, don't we?  And we'll have to come up with a good safe word as well for her to use, if we're going to roleplay something this… like this. Perhaps get some props to help, too."

"You fancy yourself a writer, don't you? Put that brain of yours to use for once. Come up with the most outlandish thing you can, and we'll refine it from there."

He was quiet for a few moments, and she could practically hear him thinking. Hopefully, he still had enough blood in his brain for it to work.

"Alright, I've an idea," he finally said. "How about this…"


End file.
